Rememeber
by I'm Nova
Summary: Un ultimo incontro Rin Sesshomaru. R&R per favore! Non sono sicura se ho inserito il genere giusto, decidete voi.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Rin non è mia, Sesshomaru nemmeno…io sono sua, è diverso…ok, sono della Takahashi, lo sapete tutti (spero di aver scritto bene il nome).

NdA: La mia prima fic su Inuyasha, se sono finita OOC chiedo perdono…considerate che l'ho scritta da mezzanotte alle due, non sono molto lucida. Leggete & recensite, vi prego!

_Remember_

Settant'anni fa si erano incontrati…la bimba e lo youkai. Rin era stata sua. Aveva viaggiato al suo fianco per tredici anni. Un giorno, lui era stato costretto a rendersi conto che la bambina che lo aveva seguito era diventata una donna. Meritava di più di quello che lui era disposto a concederle. L'aveva lasciata al primo villaggio e se ne era andato. Senza voltarsi indietro. Ma non l'aveva persa di vista. Alcuni degli uomini suoi sudditi, nelle terre dell'Ovest, mercanti che passavano la loro vita in viaggio quanto lui, se pure per motivi di puro lucro, erano stati incaricati di passare periodicamente da quel villaggio. Informarsi, e riferire. Aveva saputo che si era sposata. Una irragionevole fitta in fondo al cuore, che si era obbligato a rimuovere. Era per questo che l'aveva abbandonata, in fondo. Perché potesse formarsi una famiglia. Aveva saputo della nascita dei suoi bambini. Lui, però, non si era mai avvicinato a quel villaggio. Non una volta in tutti quegli anni. Eppure, adesso stava andando da lei. _Aspettami, Rin_.

Non erano stati i suoi informatori ad avvertirlo, semplicemente aveva sentito che Rin aveva bisogno di lui. Aveva seguito il suo istinto. Quando era entrato nel villaggio, era scoppiato il caos. Abitanti terrorizzati che si rifugiavano nelle loro case, gridavano che il villaggio era stato attaccato dai demoni. Era passato in mezzo a loro noncurante, senza neanche sprecare una parola per avvisarli che erano al sicuro. Il suo istinto lo aveva portato a una porta. L'aveva semplicemente aperta, senza farsi tanti problemi. Il proprietario della casa, un uomo sui quarantacinque, lo aveva guardato. Era svenuto. _Tzk. Deve aver preso dal padre. La mia Rin non ha mai avuto paura. _Aveva sentito il suo profumo. Profumo di fiori.

"Rin?" aveva chiamato, piano. Lei era al piano superiore, nel suo letto. Piccola e debole e piena di rughe, ma gli occhi erano rimasti gli stessi. E il sorriso. Oh, quel sorriso… Appena lo aveva visto, si era illuminata. Lui la aveva guardata, in silenzio. Aspettando, ora che l'istinto che lo aveva guidato lo aveva abbandonato tutto a un tratto. Solo di fronte a lei.

"Sesshomarusama…" la voce di lei, una volta squillante, era come incrinata "…ho tanto sperato che venissi. Non sapevo come chiedertelo, ma…" Il suo cuore lo aveva capito. Lo aveva riportato indietro per lei. "Sono qui, Rin". "Io…me ne sto andando, Sesshomarusama. Lo so, non ho paura. Ma mi sento meglio ora che sei vicino a me. Non so, devo aver preso l'abitudine di averti nei paraggi, quando muoio." Si era permessa una risatina. "Rin…vorrei…" Vorrei poter fare qualcosa. Vorrei poterti trattenere qui, con me. Per sempre. Non aveva finito quella frase, ma lei sembrava aver capito. "Tenseiga funziona solo una volta, lo so…e davvero, io sono pronta. Kurochan mi sta aspettando, di là…" Al sentir nominare il mortale che aveva sposato, Sesshomaru si era irrigidito. Lei aveva fatto finta di non accorgersene. "C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti, Sesshomarusama…" "Dimmi, Rin." "Ricorderai?" C'era una specie di ansia nella sua voce. Aveva cercato di spiegarsi. "Noi siamo come le foglie…che il vento spazza via ad ogni stagione. Se resta qualcosa, è il ricordo. Mio figlio ricorderà, e così mio nipote. Ma fra cent'anni, duecento…l'ava che ha camminato con i demoni sarà una leggenda. E poi, il nulla." Non era la morte a farle paura. Era _questo. _Lui lo aveva capito. "Io ricorderò, Rin…io ti ricorderò sempre." Per tutti i secoli e secoli che aveva ancora davanti. Non avrebbe lasciato passare un giorno senza pensare a lei. Aveva cercato la mano di lei con la sua, a rassicurarla. E a suggellare il patto. "Grazie, Sesshomarusama..." Si era addormentata. No…se n'era andata. Lui era uscito. Via da quella casa, via dal villaggio, via dai ningen. Definitivamente.

L'aveva persa per sempre. È questo che succede con gli umani. Il suo Kurochan la stava aspettando, ma Sesshomaru, anche quando fosse morto, quando l'ennesimo nemico lo avrebbe ucciso, non la avrebbe più ritrovata. Diversi erano i destini degli uomini e degli youkai. Mai più Rin. Mai più. Era per questo che, all'improvviso, il cuore gli faceva così male? Non aveva sofferto così per suo padre. Non aveva sofferto così per _nessuno_. Ma ora... La pioggia che aveva iniziato a

scendere dal cielo, pietosa, nascose le prime lacrime che il principe demone avesse mai versato.


End file.
